Love means
by berlindia
Summary: Orang bilang jatuh cinta itu indah. Kata orang memiliki kekasih itu seperti mendapatkan sebuah peti harta karun berisi emas dan berlian. Namja ini memilki banyak mantan kekasih. Namja berkulit pucat ini juga kenal dengan beberapa gadis. Tapi ia tidak juga mengerti.. /T/OOC/Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing/ SeXing HunLay/Crack Couple


Selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tittle: Love means..

Rate : T

Main Casts : Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing

Song : Yiruma – River Flows in You

**.**

** . **

**.**

Orang bilang jatuh cinta itu indah. Kata orang memiliki kekasih itu seperti mendapatkan sebuah peti harta karun berisi emas dan berlian. Dan banyak orang yang bilang, masa-masa muda itu lebih indah jika menghiasinya dengan jatuh cinta.

Namja ini memilki banyak mantan kekasih. Namja berkulit pucat ini juga kenal dengan beberapa gadis. Tapi dia tidak menemukan betapa indahnya cinta. Dia juga tidak mendapatkan perasaan para pemburu harta karun saat mendapatkan seorang gadis menjadi kekasihnya. Dan yah, dia tidak menemukannya.. Apa itu jatuh cinta..

"Tsk," decak namja berkulit pucat itu dengan kesal. Ia menelusuri ruang-ruang klub dengan perlahan. Mengusir kebosanan dalam sekolah yang sepi senyap. Karena ia salah satu orang yang terjebak hujan dan ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu hujan itu reda. Dibandingkan harus hujan-hujanan. "Ruang musik," ia menatap lekat-lekan pintu yang terasa sangat kokoh itu.

Ia mengintip ruangan klub termahal dan yang katanya dihuni oleh banyak hantu. Apa itu hantu? Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia bisa jelas melihat sosok seseorang yang tengah memainkan alat musik termahal. _Grand Piano_.Salah satu grand piano diantar dua grand piano di tempat ini. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintunya. Dan hal itu malah membuatnya mematung diambang pintu saat melodi itu menyergapnya dengan halus namun cepat..

Menggambarkan banyak sekali emosi di dalamnya..

_Berawal dari rasa __**Semangat**__ dan __**Kegembiraan**__,_

_Namu tiba-tiba __**Tertekan**__ lalu __**Sabar**__, _

_Menciptakan __**Kelembutan **__dan __**Kepasrahan**__ yang berakhir __**Keindahan**__, _

_Tapi juga timbul __**Frustasi**__ yang berasal dari rasa __**Kecewa **__dan __**Kemarahan**__, _

_**Kesedihan**__ berubah semakin __**Kacau**__ dalam __**Kegilaan**__ tak berarti_

_**Jatuh **__seketika dan hanya menyisakan _

_**Hening **__tak berujung.._

"Siapa?" suara halus itu membuat namja pucat itu tersadar. Karena tidak ada sahutan, orang yang sejak tadi duduk didepan piano itu membalikkan badannya. Dan mata mereka bertemu. Mereka tidak tahu satu sama lain tapi mereka entah kenapa tersenyum untuk satu sama lain.

"Na.. maku Oh Sehun," ujar namja pucat itu dengan nada bergetar. Dan orang disebrangnya menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ah, namaku Zhang Yixing," ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman tenang. "Terjebak hujan?" tanya namja itu sambil memandang tetesan hujan yang mengenai jendela luar ruang klubnya.

"I..iya," ujarnya dengan gugup. "Boleh aku masuk?" pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Tadi, apa yang kau mainkan?" tanya Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang Yixing. Nama itu terlalu asing ditelinganya.

"Entahlah.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya memainkan apa yang ada dipikiranku." jawaban itu membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Mungkin, seperti saat ia menari dan mengikuti alunan musik. Ketika seseorang menanyakan gerakan apa yang ia lakukan, ia pun tidak tahu sebenarnya ia melakukan gerakan apa.

Keduanya akhirnya terdiam. Saling menunggu siapa yang akan memecahkan keheningan. Tapi keduanya malah lebih memilih menikmati keheningan sampai jari-jari ramping itu menekan tuts piano dengan tekanan yang hanya ia sendiri yang bisa memperkirakannya. Rasanya sangat damai.

Hingga Sehun tanpa sadar menikmatinya. Hanya menatap punggung Yixing yang bergerak sesuai dengan irama yang dimainkan. Lentur dan kadang ia bisa melihat namja bernama Yixing itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Menikmati permainannya sendiri.

"Seperti berjalan ditengah hutan yang rimba," bisiknya pelan yang entah kenapa kini berjalan mendekati Yixing dan berdiri disamping namja yang tersenyum padanya. "Dibandingkan seram dan mencekam ini lebih terasa menikmati alam dalam kesunyian," gumamnya lagi sambil menatap hujan yang masih dengan suka citanya membasahi salah satu bumi Korea Selatan. Ah, jika dari dekat dia baru sadar jika Yixing memilki lesung pipi. "Seolah sedang berterimakasih pada Tuhan."

"_Yiruma – A Walk in Florest_," ujar Yixing sambil memberikannya sebuah senyuman. "Jika kau bertanya lagi aku memainkan lagu apa, aku bisa menjawabnya sekarang." Entahlah disebelah mana yang lucu baik Yixing maupun Sehun, mereka malah tertawa dalam keakraban yang aneh.

_If there is a road made just for you_

_(Jika ada jalan yang dibuat hanya untukmu)_

_That road is right there in your heart_

_(Jalan itu ada di sana, di dalam hatimu)_

_If you can, endure it through_

_(Jika kau bisa, bertahan melaluinya)_

_Then put all of your soul into trusting it_

_(Kemudian menempatkan semua jiwamu untuk mempercayai itu)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan Sehun menyadari sesuatu. Menurutnya jatuh cinta itu seperti dahaga yang pada saat meminum air sungai yang jernih, dahaga itu tak juga menghilang. Malah dahaga itu semakin parah semakin tidak puas. Egois dan tamak. Tapi itulah jatuh cinta, saat rasa memiliki tak mau berbagi.

Ia hanya anak kelas satu dan ia tidak begitu tahu jika klub musik termasuk klub unggulan selain klub termewah. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dua grand piano di dalam klub musik dipindahkan ke dalam aula untuk pertunjukan tahunan dari sekolahnya. Namja pucat itu, Oh Sehun, memilih duduk disamping kakak kelasnya Byung Baekhyun, dulu namja itu merupakan kakak pembimbingnya saat ospek. Dia penasaran melihat Yixing dan salah satu namja entah siapa berdiskusi diantara dua piano sebelum duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Mereka sedang apa?" tanya Sehun pada kakak kelasnya itu.

"Latihan," ujar Baekhyun yang heran mendapatkan Sehun disampingnya. "Yang bermain di piano putih namanya Zhang Yixing sedangkan yang hitam itu Park Chanyeol," ujarnya sambil menatap kedunya dengan mata berbinar. "Mereka itu cocok jika bermain musik bersama."

Dan perkataan Baekhyun entah kenapa membuat Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tatapannya berbarengan dengan kedua orang itu yang memainkan pianonya masing-masing. Entah kenapa, padahal ini masih awal mereka bermain, tapi keadaan mereka seakan sedang tersenyum malu-malu dan sesekali saling melirik satu sama lain.

"_Mozart's Sonata in D-Major for two pianos, K 448,"_ ujar Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun menatap seniornya yang juga anggota klub musik dengan heran. "Ciptaan _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_, yang ditulis dalam tiga gerakan," Sehun tidak begitu mengerti tapi mendengarnya dengan seksama sambil sesekali menatap Yixing dan Chanyeol yang memainkan piano dengan lihainya. "_Allergo con spirit, Adante_, dan _Molto Allegro_."

Saat Yixing memimpin permainan dan Chanyeol hanya memencet beberapa tuts piano entah kenapa ia menemukan Chanyeol tersenyum dengan cara yang aneh. Dan saat keduanya kembali pada permainan piano dengan tempo cepat, Sehun bisa membayangkan kedua orang itu seolah sedang berkejaran dipadang bunga. Yah, semacam berlari kecil saling kejar mengejar sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan Sehun bisa melihat tatapan keduanya yang seolah terbakar entah itu semangat atau gairah.

"Berapa lama mereka akan bermain?" tanya Sehun dengan gigi gemerutuk menahan marah. Entahlah ia tidak suka melihat cara Chanyeol menatap Yixing dan sebaliknya. Mereka seolah sepasang kekasih diatas sana.

"Bisa sampai delapan menit jika hanya _Allergo con spirit_," ujar Baekhyun dengan tenang. "Namun kini Baekhyun menegakkan bahunya yang baru saja bersandar dan menatap Yixing dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan takjub. "Oh! Mereka akan memainkan ketiganya," ujar Baekhyun dengan bersemangat. "Sekarang mereka memainkan ketukan kedua, _Adante_!"

Seperti air yang mengalir di sungai yang tenang, melodi itu terdengar sangat tenang yah terlalu tenang. Seolah Yixing dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dipinggiran sungai yang jernih. Saling mengerti dan saling menghayati kedekatan keduanya. Lagi mereka saling berpandangan dengan cara yang membuat Sehun jengkel. Ia tidak suka melihat Yixing tersenyum seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Dan belum lagi ekspresi Chanyeol yang membuka sedikit mulutnya seolah terperangah dengan gerakan anggun Yixing.

"Wuah~" gumam Baekhyun saat menemukan baik Yixing mau pun Chanyeol berkeringat. Bahkan Sehun bisa melihat tetesan kecil keringat di dahi Yixing yang mengalir begitu pasrahnya. "Jika mereka memainkan ketiganya, mungkin bisa sampai dua puluh empat menit," ujar Baekhyun dengan tersenyum mendamba. Entah pada siapa. "Mereka berdua menakjubkan."

Keduanya menghela nafas dengan pelan. Saling menatap lalu kembali ke permainan selanjutnya.

"_Molto Allegro_," gumam Sehun yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Baekhyun yang bersemangat. "Mereka tidak dilahirkan untuk bersamakan?" tanya Sehun yang mulai muak melihatnya. Ah ia tidak suka melihat ini dan mendengar melodi yang terdengar sangat cepat. Sangat riang gembira. Seolah keduanya tengah berdansa. Dansa semalam suntuk dan menyingkap sebuah tabir keintiman. Layaknya bunga lili yang ditelanjangi oleh sinar matahari.

Entahlah. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat itu. Saat keduanya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum kecil. Dansa semalam suntuk itu berakhir dengan sebuah cumbuan dan sentuhan manis antar keduanya. Saat permainan piano itu semakin cepat dan panas. Cumbuan manis itu berubah menjadi bergairah. Seolah keduanya bercinta dengan sebegitu panasnya sebegitu sensualnya. Sehun bisa melihat ekspresi berbeda diatara keduanya. Chanyeol yang tersenyum miring dan Yixing yang terlihat sayu seolah terngah dan bergetar. Dan seperti angin, seketika permainan itu berakhir dengan Chanyeol dan Yixing saling tersenyum dengan sebegitu puasnya..

"Woh! Keren!" seru Baekhyun dengan tepuk tangannya yang heboh. Baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun, keduanya beranjak dari duduknya. Mendekati kedua orang yang bermain piano selama hampir setengah jam penuh tanpa celah. Wajar jika mereka berdua tampak kelelahan.

"Hai hyung.." sapa Sehun yang entah kenapa terlihat sekali sendunya. "Kau sangat hebat," ujar Sehun pelan. Dan Yixing hanya menjawabnya dengan kata terimakasih. "Hyung, kau benar-benar mengagumkan."

_Holding you, holding you, it´s in you, river flows in you_

_(Menggenggammu, menggenggammu, hal ini ada didalam dirimu, aliran sungai di dalam dirimu)_

_Slowly more slowly_

_(Perlahan lebih lambat)_

_There is a river flowing inside me_

_(Ada sebuah sungai yang mengalir di dalam diriku)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terkejut akan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk dipangkuannya. Ah, dia selalu teringat bagaimana pertama kali ia mengenal Yixing dan pertama kali merasakan cemburu pada sosok yang kini duduk dipangkuannya. Sehun menutup sebelah matanya saat merasakan Yixing mengecup mata kanannya.

"Melamun lagi?" tanya Yixing yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. Sudah satu tahun. Kini ia kelas dua dan Yixing kelas tiga SMA. Dibandingkan mengingat bagaimana ia mendapatkan Yixing. Sehun malah lebih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Yixing. "Kau tidak membawa payung lagi?" tanya Yixing sambil memainkan payung lipat ditangannya.

"Aku sengaja tidak membawanya," jawab Sehun dengan enteng. Decakan Yixing hanya membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. "Mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Yixing beranjak dari pangkuannya. Dan pergi begitu saja.

"Pulang," jawabnya dengan enteng. "Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun menatap kekasihnya dengan ragu. "Kau masih takut hujan?"

"Aku tidak mau sakit," ujar Sehun sambil memandang tetesan hujan yang terlihat semakin deras. "Lagi pula, tidak ada gunanya juga memakai payung," ujar Sehun yang kini mengerenyitkan dahinya saat Yixing malah memasukkan payungnya. "Kenapa dimasukkan lagi payungnya?"

"Hujan-hujanan saja kalau begitu," ujar Yixing sambil menarik tangan Sehun. "Kau harus tahu serunya hujan-hujanan!" seru Yixing dengan bersemangat. Sontak Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakit itu merepotkan!"

"Apartemenku kan dekat dari sini," ujar Yixing dengan alis terangkat berulang-ulang. "Kau bisa membersihakan dirimu tanpa takut sakit di apartemenku," ucap Yixing dengan bersemangat. "Ayolah~ diam disekolah itu lebih membosankan."

Oh tidak tidak.. jangan membayangkan scene drama romatis. Dimana ia dan Yixing berkejaran menerobos hujan sambil tertawa cerah. Menggantikan cerahnya sang matahari yang tertutup awan kelam. Meski pada akhirnya Sehun tertawa melihat betapa basah kuyupnya Yixing yang sesekali mengigil kedinginan. Salah sendiri mengajaknya hujan-hujanan ditengah hujan yang cukup deras hampir menyerupai anak topan.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yixing saat menemukan Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk Yixing. Sekarang Sehun merasa aroma Yixing menyelubunginya. Dari sabun sampai pakaian yang mennyembunyikan aroma Yixing. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawabnya?' tanya Yixing dengan heran yang sendari tadi duduk diatas ranjangnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menerimaku?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba yang membuat Yixing tersentak kaget.

Yixing tampak berpikir dan menatap Sehun sambil cengengesan. "Entahlah.." ujarnya dengan pelan. "Kira-kira kenapa ya?"

Ah, Sehun ingat peristiwa ia yang menembak Yixing di teras sekolah. Saat hujan, yah, karena pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yixing itu saat hujan. Jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk menembak Yixing saat hujan juga. Setidaknya jika ia ditolah ia bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah kecewanya dengan menerobos hujan.. Dan tidak akan ada yang melihat seorang Sehun jatuh cinta dan patah hati diwaktu yang sangat singkat.

"Tapi aku penasaran.." ujar Yixing dengan tatapan bingung. Saat kekasihnya yang lebih muda satu tahun itu tampak merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman diatas kasurnya. "Hei, rambutmu masih basah!" seru Yixing yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa ya?" gumam Sehun pelan. Kenapa bisa ia jatuh cinta pada Yixing yang notabenenya seorang namja sama sepertinya..

Yah, ia terpesona saat Yixing memainkan pianonya, saat mereka pertamakali bertemu. Jadi karena Yixing pandai memainkan alat musik? Kalau begitu kenapa ia tidak jatuh cinta juga pada beberapa seniornya SeoHyun noona yang merupakan seorang gadis? Atau pada Henry-hyung atau bahkan pada Chanyeol yang katanya lebih mahir dibandingkan Yixing. Ia rasa bukan karena itu..

Atau karena paras Yixing? Yah Yixing memang terlihat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Tapi jika ia mencintai Yixing karena kecantikannya. Masih banyak gadis-gadis disekitarnya yang lebih cantik dibandingkan Yixing yang seorang namja.

Rasa nyaman? Ah, jika ia bersama Jongin atau Tao yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Ia pun merasa nyaman. Ia bisa melakukan apa pun dengan mereka. Berbeda saat bertemu dengan Yixing. Ia akan berubah sedikit lebih dewasa (mungkin) mencoba mengimbangi Yixing yang lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ia tidak terpaksa, ia malah menyukainya.. jadi apa karena rasa nyaman?

Jadi kenapa ia mencintai Yixing? Apa mencintai seseorang harus memilki alasan? Mungkin kalimat itu memang jawabannya. Saat kau jatuh cinta, kau juga akan mengerti dengan sendirinya. Kenapa orang yang sedang jatuh cinta selalu bilang, _tidak harus ada alasan untuk mencintainya_.

"Tuhan mengasihi hambanya yang murah senyum," ujar Sehun dengan spontan dan membuat Yixing menatap Sehun yang tengah terpejam dengan heran. "Karena kau murah senyum, mau tidak mau aku pasti akan mencintaimu," kini Yixing memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. "Tuhan mengasihi hambanya yang bertutur kata halus," ujar Sehun lagi dengan mata yang perlahan terbuka sambil menatap langi-langit kamar Yixing yang berwarna putih polos. "Karena kau selalu bertutur kata dengan halus, terpaksa atau pun tidak, aku akan selalu mencintaimu," Yixing kini menatap Sehun dengan terperangah. Yixing entah kenapa mulai tersinggung dengan perkataan Sehun. "Dan yah, Tuhan selalu mengasihi hambanya yang rajin bersembahyang untuknya," ujar Sehun yang kini memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Yixing. "Kau salah satu hambanya yang begitu taat, jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Pasti aku akan mencintaimu."

"Mau tidak mau, terpaksa atau tidak, mau bagaimana lagi," ulang Yixing dengan sangsi. "Kau itu tidak benar-benar tulus mencintaiku ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu karena Tuhan mengasihimu," ujar Sehun dengan senyum kecil. "Jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu karena Tuhan, apa itu sudah cukup?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing terbelalak kaget. Saking kagetnya ia tidak merespon Sehun yang mengecup sudut bibirnya dengan lembut.

_I want to throw my heart to you_

_(Aku ingin membuang hatiku kepadamu)_

_So that I can always feel you_

_(Sehingga aku selalu bisa merasakanmu)_

_If you can, hold onto it just a bit longer_

_(Jika kau bisa, gengam itu hanya dengan waktu yang lebih lama)_

_Then try to put all your heart into it_

_(Kemudian cobalah untuk menempatkan semua hatimu ke dalamnya)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kadang Sehun merasa cinta itu begitu egois. Ia tidak mau berbagi dengan siapa pun. Ia hanya ingin Yixing menatapnya dan perhatian dengannya. Dan kadang Sehun merasa cinta itu terasa sangat hangat. Saat Yixing tersenyum tulus padanya, saat Yixing membalas pelukannya atau saat Yixing melumat bibirnya sebagai balasan atas lumatannya. Jadi cinta itu apa?

"Sehun~" gumam Yixing saat Sehun memeluk tubuh polosnya. Polos jika keduanya tidak menutupinya dengan selimut tebal. Mereka hanya merefleksikan kata saling mecintai dengan sebuah tindakan. Misalnya bercinta. "Hei!" panggil Yixing saat Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya hanya mengecup punggungnya dengan pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun yang menarik tubuh Yixing agar punggung Yixing menempel erat dengan dadanya. Ia suka mengurung Yixing dengan rengkuhannya. Jari-jarinya kini memainkan jari-jari tipis Yixing. Dan sambil memainkan jari-jari milik Yixing ia selalu suka untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Yixing dengan pelan.

"Kadang aku berpikir, jika dulu aku menolakmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mencintai itu kata kerja kan?" meski ragu Yixing menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan terus mengejarmu," ujar Sehun yang kini melepas jari-jari Yixing dan malah memeluk Yixing dengan erat. Menghirup aroma Yixing, merasakan rasa hangat kulit Yixing yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya dan yah merasakan Yixing yang begitu nyata dan begitu dekat dengannya. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta juga padaku, aku akan membuatmu menerimaku juga, aku akan membuatmu tergila-gila padaku juga, dan aku akan membuatmu membutuhkanku hingga kau merasa hampa jika kau kehilangan sosokku."

"Seekstrim itu?" tanya Yixing dengan terkejut.

"Yah, seperti _werewolf_ yang tidak bisa berpisah pada _imprint_nya, seperti Kahlil yang tergila-gila pada Selma atau seperti Santiago yang meninggalkan Fatima dengan sebuah janji kebersamaan."

"Perumpamaan yang bagus," gumam Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau belajar darimana?" tanya Yixing dengan tiba-tiba sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Dari proses untuk membuatmu yang ragu semakin yakin jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ujar Sehun sambil mengecup hidung Yixing. "Dari perjalanan panjang sampai aku mendapatkan kau yang juga mencintaiku," kini Sehun mengecup tulang pipi Yixing. "Dari semua hal yang membuat kita saling percaya satu sama lain." Dan kalimat itu diakhiri dengan ciuman manis Sehun pada Yixing.

Dan Sehun menyadari sesuatu saat menemukan Yixing membalas lumatannya dengan kedua bibirnya yang bergetar dengan deru nafas yang menyesakkan dada dan dari bisikan cinta berupa desahan halus dari kedua bibir Yixing. Sehun menemukan arti sebuah cinta..

Pada kenyataannya cinta itu memiliki banyak arti, banyak rasa, karena campuran dari berbagai emosi dan kejadian yang berbeda. Yah.. ia sadar jika cinta didefinisikan dengan sebuah pengertian yang berisi kata-kata. Hal itu tidaklah cukup. Pengertian akan membatasi kata cinta. Dan menghilangkan makna dari cinta itu sendiri.

Jadi jika ingin mengerti apa itu cinta, rasakan saja. Tidak perlu kamus, rumus atau apa pun itu untuk mengetahuinya. Cukup rasakan dan nikmati geratan-getaran yang ada. Setelahnya kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu dijelaskan tanpa harus diajarkan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lagi saya ngawang-ngawang nulisnya. Ngelantur ngalor ngidul.. **

**Ah~ saya pada dasarnya juga gak gitu ngerti kok.. makannya saya bikin judul macam ini..**


End file.
